<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uchu Sentai Kyuranger AU: Raptor's Lost Love by CaptainNinnin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586578">Uchu Sentai Kyuranger AU: Raptor's Lost Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin'>CaptainNinnin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tokusatsu AU [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever thought about what could have been? What would happen if Raptor met someone that would change her life? What would happen if that someone was Luka Millfy? And what would happen when they are together? Super Sentai is owned by Toei Company, Ltd. I own nothing but the idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka/Raptor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tokusatsu AU [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uchu Sentai Kyuranger AU: Raptor's Lost Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raptor 283 was walking around at a loss for words and bewildered by what she had just experienced. She didn’t know what she felt. She thought that she had found the love of her life. But that love left her. “Can I ever be the same again after what I just experienced?” she wondered out loud.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Raptor?” Hammy asked coming up to her.</p><p>“You’d never believe me,” Raptor said thinking about all those stories that she had written. She knew that Hammy had read them all. She had left them out for that purpose. She had wanted her guidance for these feelings that she had felt.</p><p>“Is this about those stories that you left for me to read?” Hammy asked with a knowing smile.</p><p>“You knew that I wanted you to read them?” Raptor asked shocked.</p><p>“Yes. I just don’t know what to say. I mean, it’s not every day that I meet a robot that is bisexual and is attracted to both men and women.” Hammy said to her.</p><p>“It’s not like I think of you like that,” Raptor said trying to get everything that she had been bottled up for her long time friend while not trying to make her uncomfortable.</p><p>“I know. You and I are like sisters.” Hammy said with a smile hugging her.</p><p>Raptor was happy that she didn’t lose her friend with this new information. “I still don’t know how to begin.” Raptor said sitting down thinking about everything that she had just gone through.</p><p>“Start at the beginning,” Hammy said kneeling down in front of her.</p><p>Raptor nodded. “Well, it starts about three days ago.” Raptor began.</p><p>* * *</p><p>
  <em>I had gone to a retreat. I kind of wanted some romance in my life too. So I picked a retreat where men and women go to enjoy the company of a robot such as myself. I hoped to at least meet one man and one woman that I could relax and enjoy myself with after everything that we had been through with Don Armage and the Space Squad. And Spada’s marriage to his head waitress.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was uneventful for the most part. I couldn’t find a single man or woman that excited me in that way. I guess being a Savior of the Universe makes a normal man or woman seem boring to a degree. I had almost given up and was getting ready to leave. That’s when everything changed.</em>
</p><p>An explosion could be heard from the bar where Raptor was having a drink. She rushed to the scene of the explosion. She expected to find some of Jark Matter that hadn’t gotten the message that their bosses had fallen to her and her friends’ hands and that they were fighting a losing war.</p><p>“<strong><b>WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, BITCH?!?</b></strong>” Raptor heard a gruff voice say before she heard more explosions. She got there just in time to see something that she didn’t know how to explain to herself.</p><p>It was a Sentai Ranger. But it wasn’t from her team. It was a woman. A yellow warrior from another team of Sentai that Raptor had heard about but never thought that she would see. “<strong><b>SHUT UP</b></strong><strong><em><b> BAKA!!!</b></em></strong>” she yelled as she swung her scabbard.</p><p>It was clearly a monster, so Raptor pulled out her Seiza Blaster and placed it on her wrist. And quickly henshined into Washi Pink. And fired at the monster’s underlings that were going to strike her from behind. This unknown warrior to Raptor turned and looked at Washi Pink.</p><p>“So there is Sentai even here in this universe, huh?” she asked, blocking a monster’s strike from his weapon.</p><p>“Yes. Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger, Washi Pink or Raptor 283.” Raptor said, firing her Seiza Blaster at a few more underlings.</p><p>“I see. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Gokai Yellow. Luka Millfy. Get down.” Luka said as she grabbed the threads of cables at the end of her Gokai Saber and started to whip it around her and sliced through their foe.</p><p>“D-Do you th-think that w-will be enough to take me down?” he asked struggling against his wounds.</p><p>“Maybe this will?” Raptor said flicking the Kyutama backward.</p><p>“Seiza Attack!” the Seiza Blaster said.</p><p>“Altair Crush!” Raptor said as she shot her blaster at the monster, who fell over and exploded.</p><p>The two of them looked at each other and undid their henshins. That’s when both of them saw the others face. “<strong><em><b>YOU?!?</b></em></strong>” they both said looking at each other.</p><p>They had briefly met each other when they were in the restaurant of her long time crush and friend Spada...before he had met his now-wife. Which was a sore spot for Raptor even after she accepted that she had lost him. And it was Hammy who pointed out that they had very similar voices.</p><p>“You’re a Sentai member?” Luka asked the robot smirking a little at the thought.</p><p>“Yes, I am!” Raptor protested.</p><p>“Well, you might be a little more useful than I thought when I met you,” Luka said with a little laugh.</p><p>“I can take you out right now.” Raptor said getting angrier and angrier.</p><p>“I’d like to see you try,” Luka said snarling at her. At that moment, an underling that neither of them had taken outrushed them. And without even taking their eyes off one another they both shot him. Raptor with her Seiza Blaster and Luka with her Gokai Gun.</p><p>The next thing either of them knew they were in each other’s arms. Luka kissing Raptor’s mouth plate as Raptor groped and felt every inch of this woman causing her to moan in delight. As the two fell to the ground in their lust and longing. With Raptor in heaven every step of the way.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“That was...interesting,” Luka said with a smile getting dressed hours later.</p><p>Raptor giggled a little. She had never found another woman that she felt so connected to during sex before. And in her head, she was already planning weddings and family life together.</p><p>“I just hope that my little fun times didn’t let my prey slip through my fingers,” Luka said getting back to the reason why she had come to this universe in the first place.</p><p>“I thought that the monster was your target?” Raptor asked.</p><p>“He was. But he was only a general of a man who has the Ranger Keys of the Jaden Sentai Neziranger, Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave, Zyuoh Condor, MidoNinger, ToQ 7gou, Deathryuger, Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters, Gosei Green, DekaGold, DekaBright, Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek, Green Eagle, Neo-Jetmen, X1 Mask, and Magne Warrior.</p><p>“And some from a group of people that use our powers in another universe called <em>‘Power Rangers’.</em> Like Power Rangers Hyperforce, Jungle Fury’s Spirit Rangers, S.P.D. Deka Ranger, S.P.D. A-Squad, Titanium Ranger, Lord Drakkon, Tyrannosaurus Sentries, Mastodon Sentries, Ranger Slayer, Solar Rangers, Psycho Green Omega Rangers, and the All-New Power Rangers. If he finds a way to activate them, he would have a mindless Ranger army. And I need to get them back from him. And I mean now.” Luka said looking at her.</p><p>“Would you like some help?” Raptor asked trying to help her new lover.</p><p>“Well, since I know that you’re good with your hands,” Luka said with a wink and kiss. This caused Raptor to giggle in her schoolgirl love for the Pirate Princess known as Luka Millfy.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“So, how did he get these keys?” Raptor asked as the two of them walked into the control room of the Battle Orion Ship. Because of their moment of passion, Luka lost the trail of her foe, Goldraon. And Raptor thought that they could use some of the networks of the Rebellion and find clues to where he was.</p><p>“It had to do with how we still have all the Ranger Keys from all the other teams,” Luka said, pulling out a device that looked similar to what her sixth ranger Gai used for a henshin device.</p><p>“What does this do?” Raptor asked looking at it.</p><p>“Well, considering that you are a member of the 41st Super Sentai team that we have met, I guess I should ask while I explain,” Luka said more to herself then Raptor.</p><p>“If we can get the approval of any member of a Super Sentai team, this device makes keys to every Sentai Ranger connected to that power. If you give me your approval, I can show you how this works.” Luka said to her. Raptor shook her head yes. She wanted to give her new lover everything that she wanted. And in her head were scenarios of the things she would do for her appreciation.</p><p>“Then hold this in the palm of your hand, cutie,” Luka said with a wink.</p><p>Raptor held the device in the palm of her hand and then Luka pressed the only button on. The device activated and the screen lit up and then the screen popped open and out popped 12 Ranger keys that landed on the center table of the control room. And Raptor noticed that each one was a mini replica of her team.</p><p>“Twelve rangers, huh? That’s a big team, who was on your core?” Luka asked looking over the keys.</p><p>Raptor grabbed each key and split them into core members, extra members, and what most would call the sixth ranger. “Core members: Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, Ookami Blue, Tenbin Gold, Oushi Black, Hebitsukai Silver, Chameleon Green, Washi Pink, and Kajiki Yellow. Extra members: Ryu Commander and Koguma Skyblue. And the last member to join was also one of the strongest base powered rangers we had seen: Houou Soldier.” Raptor said looking at Luka.</p><p>“A nine core team, huh? How does that work?” Luka asked, picking up the yellow key, knowing that that key would be hers.</p><p>“Well, we don’t have an endless power source, so we send out five at a time. The five sent can make the giant robot KyurenOh. We select the ones to be sent out by having a Kyulette where we choose who goes. What are these for anyway?” Raptor asked. Luka smiled.</p><p>“Remember, I said that if he finds a way to activate them, he would have a mindless ranger army,” Luka asked as she held the Kajiki Yellow key. Raptor shook her head.</p><p>“Well, <em>GOKAI CHANGE!</em>” Luka said flipping up the key then inserting it into her Mobilates and turned the key, causing the top designed to open up to show her team’s logo.</p><p>“<strong><em><b>KYUUUUUUUUURANGER!!!!</b></em></strong>” Raptor heard as in a flash, Luka had transformed into a female version of Kajiki Yellow.</p><p>“Wow. You can become Kajiki Yellow?” Raptor asked seeing her. Instantly, her cyber heart went into overdrive after seeing her new lover resemble her old crush.</p><p>“Actually, I can become all of these,” Luka said undoing her henshin.</p><p>“But typically, I use yellow warriors from teams. And the rest of my team will get Shishi Red for our leader Marvelous/Gokai Red, Ookami Blue for Joe/Gokai Blue, Chameleon Green will go to Doc/Gokai Green and like this key will be a gender-bent version, Washi Pink will go to Ahim/Gokai Pink, and Houou Soldier sounds like a sixth ranger, so it will go to Gai/Gokai Silver, our sixth ranger. I have no idea who will get the other four core rangers you have. And the extra rangers are saved for special surprises.” Luka explained.</p><p>“So, these other keys you spoke of can do the same as these?” Raptor asked sitting in her chair as Luka put away her new keys and sending them back to the treasure chest for a nice little surprise that the rest of her team to find.</p><p>“Yes. Goldraon got his hands on one of our prototypes for this device that Gai came up with using his power to combine and create keys. At first, he used it on the evil Neziranger. Then he went for others that we ignore for various reasons, the Akibaranger and Kyoryuger Brave. Finally, he found the Power Rangers universe using a special machine that had been made after there was a run-in with a Kamen Rider named Decade and he forcefully made copies of the rangers there that don’t exist in ours.</p><p>“Once he had those keys, he started to force rangers that didn’t have keys before and made their copies. We were looking everywhere for him when we found out from other rangers. We found out that he had left our universe and entered another. We have split up and started searching through his universal search history of the machine that he used. I was the first to find any signs that he was in this universe. So I believe that he has to have chosen this universe to hide from us.” Luka said approaching the console Raptor sat at as she started her search.</p><p>“I think I found something,” Raptor said looking at the screen after she typed things into the computer.</p><p>“What is it?” Luka asked.</p><p>“There were some strange readings at the resort where we were. That’s where you came to this universe right?” Raptor asked. Luka nodded.</p><p>“Well, that monster we had defeated was seen on this planet not long ago. And that planet had the same readings about a week or two ago.” Raptor said.</p><p>“That would be about right. We have been searching the multiverse for about a week and a half so it sounds right.” Luka said looking at the screen.</p><p>“It should only take my Washi Voyager a few hours to get us there. But it will be a tight fit for both of us.” Raptor said looking at Luka.</p><p>“Well, considering that we are going to be journeying for a few hours, the tight space might give us some time to...do some other type of exploring,” Luka said with a wink. Raptor giggled a little and if she could she would be blushing from this flirtatious behavior from her new lover. As the two set out on a journey to the planet with Luka’s hand landing on Raptor’s robotic butt as they walked.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“Well, I must admit that was refreshing,” Luka said with a smile as she straightened her outfit from the fun the two had while on the journey here.</p><p>Raptor giggled as she returned her jacket with some struggle, but very satisfied by the sex and knew she was in love even more now. Even now, she was having fantasies of living happily ever after with Luka. Growing old together...then realized that as a robot, she would never age and started freaking out a little.</p><p>“What is it?” Luka asked her, seeing her freaking out.</p><p>“Oh...uh...it’s nothing. Hehehe.” Raptor said trying to be cute. Luka smirked at her before she turned around.</p><p>“Well, if you like our little journey here, maybe I should come up with a special thing to reward you with when we finish here,” Luka said looking over her shoulder and blew Raptor a kiss. Causing Raptor to have fire in her eyes. She wasn’t going to let her lover down. Especially if she was going to get a reward from her.</p><p>The two looked around and tried to find the evil hideout of Goldraon. “What should we be looking for?” Raptor asked finding several abandoned buildings.</p><p>“Do you remember those underlings you fought off?” Luka asked her as they went through some of them.</p><p>“Yeah, what were they?” Raptor asked.</p><p>“Well, while in the Power Rangers universe, he acquired some underlings called Krybots. Which are basically the same as Anaroids, Batsuroid, and Igaroid who fought the Dekaranger. He uses them because he isn’t big and bad enough to find some idiot foot soldiers of his very own.” Luka joked as they walked around.</p><p>Raptor giggled. “So, look for the foot soldiers?” She asked.</p><p>“Basically, yes,” Luka said to her as they went into another building. That’s when they were attacked and pushed Raptor against the wall.</p><p>“I think we found them,” Raptor said as she pulled out her Washi Kyutama.</p><p>“So do I. Do you think we should show them what they get for messing with the uchuu lovers?” Luka asked pulling out her Ranger Key.</p><p>“Yes, let’s.” Raptor said and inserted her Kyutama into her Seiza Blaster.</p><p>“<strong><em><b>STAR CHANGE!</b></em></strong>” She said henshining into Washi Pink.</p><p>“<strong><em><b>GOKAI CHANGE!</b></em></strong>” Luka said doing the same but into Gokai Yellow.</p><p>The two of them went to work defeating all of the Krybots. And then out of nowhere, they were attacked by Goldraon himself. “Ah, so the mighty pirates have come for me and my little treasures.” He said with an evil smile.</p><p>“Well, did you think we were going to let you have your way with them, baka?” Luka said, looking at the monster of a man.</p><p>“Baka, am I? Well then, how did I amass this army?” He asked as he snapped his fingers and out came some of the evil selection of the rangers that he had made ranger keys for. In the lead were the Neziranger and Psycho Green. But behind them were several of the Sentries both Tyranno and Mastodon.</p><p>Luka looked at the rangers there. “Well, cutie pie we might be in for a fight for our lives. But at least we had a fun ride here.” Luka said as the two of them went to work.</p><p>Raptor flew into the air as they rushed her firing at some of them as Luka fought them on the ground slashing at as many of them as she could. “You can fly? That might come in handy. Mind if I join you? <strong><em><b>GOKAI CHANGE!</b></em></strong>” Luka said after kicking one of the sentries off her and pulled out a ranger key.</p><p>“<strong><em><b>JEEEEETMAN!!</b></em></strong>” They heard and she transformed into Yellow Owl and flew into the air with Raptor.</p><p>Raptor loved the feeling of soaring in the air with her lover. And also picking off the sentries one by one. The two of them were more than enough for them. They may have the power of rangers but they had none of the heart found in a flesh and blood ranger. They were nothing more than foot soldiers to the pair of seasoned warriors.</p><p>“These guys are pathetic,” Raptor said trying to impress her pirate love. But at that point, one of the Neziranger struck her from behind and she landed on the ground.</p><p>“They might be, but these Neziranger seem to be on a different level. And that Psycho Green is basically a Neziranger of the Power Ranger universe.” Luka landed in front of her to protect her if they decided to attack her in her defenseless state.</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Raptor said getting to her feet.</p><p>“Of course you will. No one, man or woman, that I let have me the way you have is a weak little thing that can’t take care of themselves.” Luka said looking over her shoulder. This spurred Raptor on better than any speech that either Lucky or Tsurugi could have given.</p><p>“Maybe this might help,” Raptor said as she pulled out a Kyutama that Luka hadn’t seen before.</p><p>“What the hell is that?” Luka asked seeing the strange Kyutama.</p><p>“The Hikari Kyutama. It has the power of both the sun and moon. Maybe the power of the sun will put a damper to their dark ways.” Raptor said as she placed the Kyutama in her Seiza Blaster.</p><p>“Hikari Kyutama, Taiyou Mode! Seiza Change!” The Seiza Blaster said as she brought forth the power of the Kyutama. Her helmet then transformed to have what appeared to be red sunshine raise on it. And it provided blinding sun that caused all of the Neziranger and Psycho Green to shield their eyes from her brightness.</p><p>“I like it, my cute robo lover,” Luka said as she pulled out another key as she reverted back to Gokai Yellow, it was the Gold Anchor Key.</p><p>“<strong><em><b>GOKAI CHANGE!</b></em></strong>” she said as she inserted the key in her Mobilates.</p><p>“<strong><em><b>GOKAI YELLOW, GOLLLLLLLD MOOOOOOODE!</b></em></strong>” They heard as the anchor hovered overhead and lowered itself onto Gokai Yellow. And then gave her Gai’s staff weapon.</p><p>“<em>Gokai Legend Dream!</em>” She said as she attacked the remaining mindless key soldiers causing them to explode and return to their key forms.</p><p>“You’re not going to get away.” Raptor said cutting off Goldraon before he could sneak away knowing that the only key soldiers he had were defeated. Having not been able to make very many.</p><p>“Shit.” He said, raising his sword hoping somehow to get away but the two lovers finished him off rather easily for all the trouble that he had caused across multiple universes.</p><p>“Now, that I have these babies. Let’s see what I can do to reward my sweet little robot cutie.” Luka said having gathered all the keys and sent them back to the chest to be dealt with later as to what to do with them. Raptor didn’t waste any time and grabbed Luka’s hand and brought the two of them to the nearest place that had a bed wanting to experience the joy of making love to her lover in bed. Causing Luka to laugh as she let the woman drag her.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“That was amazing,” Luka said out of breath from what they had just done. She kissed Raptor’s mouthpiece one more time causing Raptor to moan a little as he sensors felt her lovers’ lips on her body.</p><p>Then Luka slowly crawled out from under the covers showing Raptor her body one more time as she walked over to her clothes and started to get dressed. “What are you doing?” Raptor asked sitting up and revealing her bare breasts.</p><p>“I have to get going. My team is sure to be gathering again now that all of this is over,” she said replacing her underwear.</p><p>“Y-You aren’t going to be staying?” Raptor asked shocked.</p><p>“Well no. It was fun here, but my place is there.” Luka said getting her top back on.</p><p>“T-Then what about...” Raptor couldn’t say the word me. She had all this time thought that they would be together forever now.</p><p>“Sweetie,” Luka said going over to Raptor and kissed her again.</p><p>“It’s in the job description of a pirate like me to steal the hearts of those we want to be our lovers. And I can see I have done that with you. But we can’t stay still. We love and leave. You were one of the best though. I need to get going. You should go back to your team to. And if I’m ever in this universe again. I WILL drop by for some more fun. Bye, babe.” Luka said as she walked out the door leaving Raptor in a state of shock.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“So she just left you there?” Hammy asked her after she finished telling her the story. Raptor shook her head yes.</p><p>“She sounds like a bitch that doesn’t know what she had,” Hammy said.</p><p>“SHE’S NOT A BITCH!” Raptor said standing up in defense of the woman that she had just spent the last three days fighting with and making love to.</p><p>“But she left you there and obviously she hurt you badly,” Hammy said looking at her.</p><p>Raptor turned away from Hammy knowing that she was just trying to make her happy. But she had to tell her something that made her confused by her new lovers’ departure. “Yes, she did. And I’m not sure I will ever be the same after this. But...But she was my Pirate Princess even when she left. As she walked out the door I had no regrets about it being over at the same time that I wanted more. She is my Pirate Princess even now.” Raptor said looking out at the stars out the viewport.</p><p>“I guess you were looking for some love. And you found it.” Hammy said hugging her friend.</p><p>Raptor shook her head. “And maybe one day I will find the one person that will be my lover and life mate. Somewhere out there,” she said seeing a star shoot past. Part of her wanted it to be Luka, and another part of it wanted it to be someone that was beyond anything she had ever seen before. One thing was for sure she was never going to forget her Pirate Princess who was out there in the multiverse taking hearts as her treasures and leaving a wake of pleasure behind with each of her lovers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>